Forever Alone
by Under the Black Flag
Summary: Remus Lupin. A little boy. A stare. A stare that would cut trough anyone. His deep hazel-brown eyes –eyes that always made you smile- were now screaming the fear that his small mouth couldn’t bear to say.


A/N: There's some things I'd like to tell here. First of all I'd like to tell that I LOOOVEE Remus Lupin. It's like an obsession ! All this chappie is about him , and if I get review telling me this is a good story I might as well write a second part. Which I doubt because no one reviews my stories L I hope, that If you are reading this and you think you might be interested in the story and like it ( or not ) leave a review. Please !! 

            I also want to give some special thanks to some people I really love , but I think I will leave that at the end. ^.^ 

            So... on to the story.

Disclaimer: Why should there be a disclaimer? All famous things you have once heard are not mine. 

Nightmare

~*~*~*~*~

A little boy. A stare. A stare that would cut trough anyone. His deep hazel-brown eyes –eyes that always made you smile-  were now screaming the fear that his small mouth couldn't bear to say.

            He took a step back, not knowing what to do. Silent tears of fright crawled his chick. He wanted to scream, call for aid, but his nerves had already paralized all of his senses. There was nothing else for him to do.

            The creature. _It's growl_. A growl that would scare anyone to death. It's shadow  coming nearer every second. He could feel it. This wasn't a normal animal; it was a _warewolf._

            It was there , not even a meter of distance. The creature growled again. Now, he could see him completely; itrs horrible body, the fur, his red eyes looking directly at him.

            Suddenly the boy closed his eyes, not wanting to to see what would happen next. The, he felt it. The claws , bitting deep in his skin. The pain , rushin all through his body. His scream, the loudes scream he had ever cried. Then , it all stoped. No claws. No pain. No scream. It all turned blurry then, black. He could no longer feel anything. 

            Then it all came back. There were 2 different figures. A wizard and a witch. The witch was crying, sobing, knowing that what had just happened was something eiter of them could stop. The witch closed her eyes and hugged the wizard. Both living their only son's first transformation. Their child's beautiful brown eyes tuning red , his small theet turning into fangs , his body growing fur - he was turning into a werewolf.

*

She was smiling, happily waiting for the person she most wanted to see arrive. He was 15 minutes late already , but she didn't care . She new he would arrive. She looked up to the sky, full moon. So beautiful , so round and shiny . And yet so dangerous.

Then, she felt something . Something comming near. She saw it , the person she had been waiting for. Then she remembered , full moon.

"No , please don't" she cried "Remus! Please!" She took a step back. He wouldn't remember her. She started crying, not believing what was just happening. His brown eyes- those she always had loved- were now red as blood and looking directly at her. She was trembling , as she saw him comming nearer. 

" NO , REMUS PLEASE!" but it was too late.

~*~*~*~*~

He woke up , shivering, gasping for air. What had been just that ? A nightmare. He had just dreamt about when he was a kid , and when he was bitten by the warewolf. And then a girl , barely 18. She looked extremely familiar but, he not quite remembered.    

Then he remembered. He froze. That girl had been a Revenclaw. She knew her from the Order. And in his dream he had just killed her. Killed her.   

Shaking, he threw his worn-out covers . His puzzled mind kept thinking of the girl. She had been  in her 3rd year at Hogwarts  when he was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was Harry's age. But, why did she looked at him the way she did? Why had he come where she was precisely ? Was this something that would happen in the future ? Was he killing someone ? 

A strong headache hit him suddenly the already puzzled Lupin was fighting to stand up, but he couldn't. He leaned in his chair but it was imposible to stand up.All his body felt so weak. Finally ,he managed to stand up. He felt so dizzy. He walked-rather crawled- to the calendar posted in the wall. It read : _November 28_ . He gulped, 2 days until his transformation. His mind suddenly darkened and he colapsed in the floor. 

*

He woke up. Not because he wanted to, but because of his awful pain comming from his back. He managed to stand up and walk to the only window in his house. It was a beautiful day , cold , yet sunny. As beautiful as the day was Remus still felt odd, and the insignificant appearance of Folkstone did no help.  Folkstone was a small town with rusty houses. It had a small train station and was near the black channel. In its succesfull days it  was a fishing town and students from all over the world went to to this huge school to study. After its golden dacade , it started to decay and most people sold their houses and the once joyful Folkstone turned to a very lonely, gray town. But Remus didn't sell his house. It was all he had, all his parents had left him since they died.

His parents.He sighed. Their life had change so much since Remus's 1st transformation. It was all his fault. His mom had fallen in this odd illness and had been weaker every day since. Also their economical state changed from bad to worse. Both of them started working so hard to find to pay for consults and doctor to try to find a cure for him. All of that was so expensive that they started changing house frequently. From small, to smaller until they ended in Folkstone. Then, in 5th year, thery were both murdered by Voldemort's death eaters.  

After his parents death, he was left alone, only with his 3 best friends. James, Sirius, Peter and him. The 4 marauders, his only true friends. Well if he thought he was alone then, he was wrong. He was alone now. All of his friends had disappeared.

_James._ He had disappeared in just seconds. One day he was happily living with his wife and kid and the next second he and his wife were dead, leaving baby Harry behind.

_Peter._ That little rat bastard had tricked them all. Because of him Sirius was put in Azcaban. Because of him James and Lily were gone. Remus wasn't sure where he was, or if he was still alive. 

_Sirius. _He had been a true marauder. His death was the hardest to believe. He died just in front of him , in front of Harry. Sirius had been the last marauder Remus had. 

_Why Sirius_? Why not him instead? Nobody needed him, but someone nedded Sirius. Harry. 

Remus sighed and looked out his windos. This was his future, forever alone. No friends, all gone. No family, gone too. He sighed, and again walked to the calendar in the wall. _November 28_. 2 days for his transformation. 

Yes, this was his future. Forever alone. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Finito !! Yeah , thats all. If you liked it ( or if you didn't) please leave a review ! please !! 

Well , as I promised at the beggining, here go my special thanks:__

_Sky (_aka socks and muffin mittens) 

            Fist of all. You rule. You're great at writting and you are just the best friend one can ask for. I just want you to know that no matter what stupid boyfriends do or say !I mean , no matter what happens we're going to be best friend either _He _still talks to me or not. I mean , why should a boy matter !! He wasn't even my boyfriend ! argh ... 

Well , as I was saying , you're just the best friend and who cares what happens, nothing will tear us appart ! Ok? Nothing ! ^.^

Also , special thanks to :

_Roxana _: she said my story was cool . yay ! someone raised my spirits ! 

_Claudia_ : she's one of my best friends and the first one who read this chappie. Thanks Clau !

Thats all , review please !!

* Under the black flag * 


End file.
